Kevin (TV Series)
Kevin is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Kingdom. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Kevin's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Washington, D.C. At some point in the apocalypse, Kevin joined a community called the Kingdom. Season 7 "The Well" Kevin is outside folding laundry as other residents tend to the clotheslines. Carol is sitting nearby in her wheelchair and engages in a conversation with him, shocked at all the different cobblers served at meal time in the Kingdom. She puts on an act, faking a cry, and asks Kevin for a tissue. When he isn't looking, Carol proceeds to steal some of the clothes Kevin had folded. Moments later, Kevin returns with a hanky for Carol. "Bury Me Here" Kevin helps remove the weevil-infested crops with Nabila and the other residents. Season 8 "Some Guy" Kevin is among the Kingdommers to gather in the center of town and listen to Ezekiel's speech about his confidence in the militia. He smiles as he listens and cheers with the other townspeople. When Ezekiel, Carol, and Jerry return to the Kingdom later that day, Kevin gathers with the other townspeople and is saddened by the loss of the Kingdom army. "How It's Gotta Be" Though unseen, Kevin is among the Kingdommers rounded up by the Saviors when they invade the settlement at night. After Ezekiel sets off a distraction, Kevin flees the Kingdom to the safe house with the other residents. "Dead or Alive Or" Kevin is among the Kingdommers to have evacuated to the Hilltop Colony. He walks around with Oscar as they help with improving the town's defenses and witnesses the arrival of the Alexandrians and the revelation that Carl has died. He later gathers by some vehicles and chats with Nabila, Barbara, Bertie, and other Hilltoppers. "Do Not Send Us Astray" Kevin is among the militia to help defend Hilltop from the Saviors. He is shot in the arm by an arrow but survives the attack. The next day, he is tended to in the medical trailer by Siddiq and Dana. At night, Kevin rests while being watched by Kurt. He wakes up groaning and eventually dies and reaniamtes. Shortly after, a reanimated Kevin is along the zombified residents and refugees to attack the people sleeping inside the Barrington House. During the attack, Kevin is put down by Ezekiel. The next morning, he is buried in the graveyard with the other casualties. Death ;Killed By *Negan (Indirectly Caused) *Simon (Caused) *The Saviors (Alive, Caused) During the Saviors' attack on the Hilltop, Kevin is injured by one of the Saviors' tainted weapons. The following night, Kevin succumbs to the infection and reanimates. *Ezekiel (Zombified) Before a zombified Kevin can attack any other people, he is stabbed in the head by Ezekiel. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Kevin has killed: *Kurt (Indirectly Caused) *Possibly a few unnamed Saviors *Possibly several unnamed Militia members (Infected) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"The Well" *"Bury Me Here" (No Lines) Season 8 *"Some Guy" (No Lines) *"Dead or Alive Or" (No Lines) *"Do Not Send Us Astray" Trivia *In "New Best Friends", Jerry gives Carol a cobbler, stating that Kevin had prepared it thinking she would love it, based off their interaction in "The Well". *Talking Dead for "Do Not Send Us Astray" incorrectly included Kevin with the "Hilltop Siege Saviors" during its In Memoriam segment. Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:The Kingdom Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:The Militia Category:TV Series